


Closing the Distance

by Raelynn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Skype, WankLock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelynn/pseuds/Raelynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is away on business, but there are ways for the pair to keep the spark of their new relationship alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing the Distance

“Awww, come on. I know you’re not wearing anything under that sheet.” Molly grinned at Sherlock through the screen of his laptop. She pretended to try to look down into his lap through the screen. “Give a girl a treat, I’ve been stuck here in Edinburgh all week.”

Sherlock’s cheeks tinged a bit pink as he watched his partner of the last two months stare at him. Her pink tongue darted out between her lips and he followed the movement, squirming in his chair. “My brother might have my laptop bugged. I don’t want him seeing...that.”

Molly rolled her eyes. “You’d never put up with Mycroft bugging your laptop for more than twenty seconds. Are you too shy?” She winked at him. “I’m not too shy.” She fiddled with the tie of the dressing gown she was wearing. Sherlock looked behind her at the non-descript hotel room she was staying in for her conference. 

“I should have just gone with you.”

“No way, Sherlock. You’d have driven everyone crazy, including me, because you would have been bored out of your mind. However, I do miss you.” She untied the robe, but didn’t let it fall open. “Don’t you miss me?”

Sherlock could feel his resistance crumble. Sliding back from the desk, he tilted the laptop down enough that the camera could see his lap, but he could still see her face. There was no way he was doing this without being able to see Molly’s reaction.

Which was, at the moment, the world’s biggest shit-eating grin. “There’s my boy,” she said, wiggling enough that the robe fell open, giving him a view of the valley between her breasts. “Go on, then.”

With another glance at her face, Sherlock untwisted the sheet, letting it fall open. He heard Molly’s intake of breath as his body was revealed to her, and he smiled. Sherlock Holmes was many things, and vain was one of them. Molly’s appreciation for his body had bolstered him even before she’d seen him naked, but now that she had…

Sherlock ran a hand down his abdomen, stopping as he cupped his cock. The first stirrings had begun, and he softly palmed it while looking up at the screen, Molly’s face and chest centered perfectly. “What would you like me to do?” he asked in a low purr. If he was going to do this, she was certainly going to help.

Molly’s mouth opened in a soft “O” as she stared at the screen. “Touch yourself, darling. Show me how much you miss me. Show me how much you wish that were my hand on you. My mouth. My cunt.”

Sherlock groaned, his hand beginning to stroke. As his cock hardened, he watched her face. She was practically drooling, and once he was fully hard, she shrugged out of the robe and her hands went directly to her breasts. Reaching with his left hand into his desk drawer, he came back with some lotion and spilled some into his hand, taking hold of himself once again. He heard Molly moan and his head snapped back to the screen. 

“That’s good, yes. I’d have you in my hand like that, stroking you. Pressing my body up against yours as my hands worked their magic. My mouth on your neck, biting in just the way you like it. And then when you couldn’t take it anymore, I’d slide down and slide you into my mouth.”

Sherlock groaned, taking a tighter grip on himself. Molly was quiet for a moment, and the wet sounds of his hand on his cock filled the room. Molly’s hands drifted up to each take a nipple, pinching and rubbing as she watched, her mouth open. 

“I miss your mouth,” he said, watching her. “You have a fantastic mouth.”

“Mmm,” said Molly, “It’s small, but that means it’s ever so easy to get such a nice tight seal on that cock of yours. Do you wish you were in my mouth right now?”

Sherlock nodded, increasing his pace as he fisted his cock. “Your mouth is amazing.” 

“I’d suck you into my mouth, my tongue circling around your head, so much suction and wetness and heat. I’d fuck you with my mouth until you were begging me to stop.”

Sherlock groaned, running a thumb over the head of his cock to gather more moisture. He needed more lotion but he was too distracted to reach for it. “Only because I’d want to bury myself in you.”

“Yes,” said Molly, one hand disappearing off camera. He knew where it had went, and he whined, wishing he could see. “I’d slide you out of my mouth and climb up, every so slowly sliding you deep inside me. I’m so wet,” she added, almost as an afterthought. “So wet for you.”

Sherlock threw his head back, knowing he was close. “Oh, fuck, Molly. Fuck fuck fuck.” 

Molly grinned at him, her other hand diving between her legs. “That’s it, love. Come for me. Come for me and I’ll let you watch me.”

That was all it took. Sherlock groaned, his hand pumping his cock with abandon, until suddenly he cried out, spilling onto his abdomen and over his hand. He lifted his head in time to see the camera moving, Molly sliding back in the chair, and suddenly he had a perfect view of her: wet, pink, and ready. 

For a moment, at least, until her hands all but obscured his view, one hand filling her pussy with two fingers and the other one going straight for her clit. “Miss you,” she panted, close.

“I miss you,” he purred. “If I were there I’d have my face between your legs, my fingers filling you while my tongue licked every inch of you.”

Molly sighed happily, her fingers working her clit in exactly the right way until finally, with a strangled cry she tried to keep quiet but utterly failed, she came. 

After a moment she tipped the laptop screen back up so he could see her face.

“Love you,” she said, leaning back in the chair utterly debauched. “And I cannot wait until I get home on Friday.”

“I’ll be here,” said Sherlock. “Waiting.”

“Be naked,” she said. “I don’t want to waste time undressing you.”

**Author's Note:**

> In my continuing quest to provide more wanklock to the sherlollians, I give you today's gift.


End file.
